1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting apparatus for attachment to wall moldings that frame an opening, to support and correctly position rod elements for carrying curtains, valences and similar window treatments. A bracket having a positioning flange extending into the opening is attachable to the front and inner surfaces of a framed opening, via resilient adhesive pads, thereby preventing damage. The pads have a thickness permitting the bracket to be adjusted in mutually perpendicular directions such that the bracket can accommodate the slope and contour of the molding or support frame, positioning the bracket and therefore the curtain rod correctly relative to the inside corner of the frame.
2. Prior Art
It is often desirable to cover windows, doors and similar framed openings with is curtains or blinds of various types. The window or door is defined by a frame which may include a bordering molding mounted to the frame around the opening. The typical molding is tapered in thickness and protrudes from the wall surface to a greater extend proceeding away from the edge of the opening.
It is customary to attach fixtures on the lateral sides of the opening, for example at the top, for holding the ends of a curtain rod to support curtains that depend across the opening. Venetian blinds are similarly mounted, typically by box-like brackets. Brackets for mounting rods for depending curtains, valences and the like commonly have a flat base plate with openings to receive one or more nails, screws or the like, which are driven or threaded into the molding to fix the bracket in position on opposite sides of the door or window frame. One or more hooked arms extends forward and typically upward from the base plate, and engages in the hollow curtain rod via a hole spaced from the end of the rod near an L-shaped bend at each end of the rod.
According to one type of bracket, the base plate is integral with a side mounting plate that extends rearwardly from the flat base plate to wrap around the outer corner of the molding surrounding the frame. The side mounting plate can also have one or more openings for receiving fasteners such as nails or screws. Brackets with side mounting plates are useful in that the side mounting plates inherently position the curtain rod hooks at a given position relative to the outer edge of the molding. However, this feature is not available for framed openings that do not have a protruding molding defining such outer edge.
A problem with certain curtain rod brackets having a side mounting plate is that the bracket can be conspicuously visible and can interfere with the aesthetic appeal of the window treatment. An additional problem with this type of bracket is that the relatively permanent nails or screws used as fasteners produce holes in the molding and the brackets are often painted over. When the brackets or their positions are changed, nail or screw holes in the molding or frame, and any unevenness in the painted surface, require repairs.
An attempt to provide an improved support bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,034xe2x80x94Sheehan, which discloses a bracket having a rearwardly extending flange which extends over the upper and outer edge of the molding. The flange has tangs which are driven into the top of the molding. Sheehan avoids damage to the front of the molding but requires that the bracket be hung by penetrating the molding from above. The tangs have a wider surface area than a screw or nail and create a larger hole. The bracket is fastened to the molding in a manner which bears vertical force but can only prevent downward and horizontal displacement of the bracket. Upward vertical force can unseat the bracket from the molding.
Further examples of brackets for mounting curtain rods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,577,700xe2x80x94Williams and 5,230,494xe2x80x94Adams. Williams discloses a bracket which has a sideways extending flange with apertures for receiving nails and screws. The bracket is fixed in place by nailing or screwing the flange to the wall adjacent the molding. Williams avoids damage to the molding at the expense of the wall which is often comprised of more fragile materials such as plaster or dry wall. Attaching screws or nails into dry wall often requires attention to cracking, or expandable screw fittings such as mollies or toggle screws. Adams discloses a bracket which is mounted on an array of suction cups. The suction cups are attached directly to the window. In addition to creating an aesthetically unappealing situation, this type of product cannot be used with windows that open outwardly on a hinge axis.
In general, mounting brackets are not well suited to being mounted on the surfaces of contoured moldings. When a molding around a window or door is substantially rectilinear and has a flat facing surface, the bracket orients the rod hooks directly forwardly when resting flush against the molding. However, most moldings are angled such that they are thinner at the edge of the opening and thicker progressing outwardly. Moldings also are often rounded or otherwise contoured. A contoured or sloped molding at best causes the bracket to rest awkwardly on the molding (for example against a limited width of molding material) and may misalign the rod hooks such that it is difficult to place and remove the rod. Brackets can be shaped to complement the contour of moldings. However, the bracket must be customized to the molding and may be impractical for uncommon molding patterns.
It would be desirable to provide a curtain rod bracket which when mounted is substantially concealed, avoids damage to the wall or frame and particularly to the wall adjacent to an opening framed by a molding, and is adjustable as well as self-positioning to accommodate the contour of the molding.
It is an object of the invention provide a bracket for supporting curtain rods which is substantially concealed when mounted and supporting a curtain.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a bracket for supporting curtain rods and hangers which is adjustable to conform to sloped or otherwise contoured moldings.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bracket for supporting curtain rods and hangers which does not damage the frame or molding of a door or window.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bracket as described that additionally has self-positioning structures that abut inside edges and surfaces of a framed opening.
These and other objects are accomplished by a bracket comprised of a front mounting plate and a side mounting flange which extends rearwardly from the front mounting plate at substantially a right angle. At least one rod support arm is located in the upper outside corner of the front mounting plate and extends forwardly in a plane parallel to the side mounting flange. The support arm has a horizontal bearing surface for supporting the weight of a curtain rod that is hollow at an end facing the bracket. A knob protrudes upwardly from the bearing surface and mates with a corresponding aperture in the curtain rod such that the arm and knob constrain the curtain rod from moving in a horizontal direction or from rotating downwardly when mounted. The knob can alternatively be formed as the end of an upwardly curved hook shaped arm extending outwardly from the front mounting plate.
Adhesive bonding pads are attached to the surfaces of the side flange and front mounting plate facing the edges of the opening, the pads comprising relatively thick resilient material with adhesive on both sides for securing the curtain rod mounting device to the window frame. The adhesive strip can be provided in different or tapering thicknesses. The adhesive strip is compressible to compensate for ridges encountered in contoured molding and/or to accommodate variations in the surface configuration or orientation of the edges of the opening. Alternatively or in addition, the bracket can comprise a flexible or malleable material which allows the front mounting plate and the side mounting flange to be bent relative to each other to match the slope and contour of the molding.
The top edges of the side mounting flanges for a bracket on each lateral side of the opening is abutted into the respective upper corner of the framed opening as the bracket is mounted. The bracket is simultaneously leveled and affixed to the inside wall of the opening and to the outer surface (e.g., to the face of the molding surrounding the opening). This registers both brackets to the upper edge of the opening and positions the rod engaging hooks at an equal height and distance from the edge of the opening.
In order to hang curtains, two brackets are mounted to the molding in opposite upper corners of the door or window frame. The front mounting plate is juxtaposed to the molding of the door or window so that the side mounting flange extends along the inner part of the door frame perpendicular to the plane of the window. The slotted ends of a curtain rod are then mated with the support arms of the bracket. The registered placement of the support arms in the upper outer corner of the front mounting plates causes the curtain rod to extend across the top of the opening and parallel to its upper edge. The support arms are preferably placed at the extreme outer edge of the mounting plate, and accordingly when curtains are placed on the rod, the bracket is concealed from view.